


shots fired, you’re fired

by aelisheva



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Shazam! (2019), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Crack, Gen, No Incest, Social Media AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelisheva/pseuds/aelisheva
Summary: The one where Billy Batson, being a Gen Z middle schooler, toys with the idea of getting Shazam a TikTok account.





	shots fired, you’re fired

“I’m just saying,” Billy started, “every superhero needs a well-rounded social media presence. I mean, both Wonder Woman and Aquaman have Instagrams —“

“Yeah, but all they post on there is workout selfies,” Freddy countered.

“Not true. Sometimes Wonder Woman will post pics of those super elaborate ice cream sundaes from Dylan’s Candy Bar or wherever.”

“Well, yeah, but that’s Instagram. You’re talking about TikTok!” Freddy protested.

“What’s so bad about TikTok? It’s hilarious.”

“Hilarious and cringey. Especially if you’re a thirty-something old dude posting stuff to seem ‘hip’ and ‘with it.’” Freddy crossed his arms. “You’d be the living embodiment of that Christopher Walken meme where he goes ‘How do you do fellow kids?’”

Billy rolled his eyes. “Well, I wasn’t going to lipsync ‘Hit Or Miss’ in full hero gear, if that’s what you mean.”

“That was exactly what I—“

“What I was thinking for the first post,” Billy grinned, is the full Shazamily T-posing around some supervillain to assert our dominance over them.”

“.....That sounds amazing actually.”

**Author's Note:**

> dr sivana, with the shazamily t-posing in a circle around him: THEY’RE TOO POWERFUL 
> 
> the title is from “mia khalifa” by ilovefriday, duh.


End file.
